


All In

by NeverEverHardCarry



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:57:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverHardCarry/pseuds/NeverEverHardCarry
Summary: In a city run by the big three Myung-Hee manages to catch the eye of one of Exo Nights' CEOs, Kim Min-Seok. She developed a crush after running into him a few times.  They grow close as an unseen danger grows closer than he ever imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will be promoting the band IZ no not IZ*ONE just IZ. They are amazing check out their new single EDEN. Seriously 90/10 recommend.

"This is a sudden gathering of the three biggest company's in Seoul." The woman said as an SUV pulled up. Namjoon stepped out first which was fitting since he was the head of Bulletproof Entertainment. Followed by the socialite Jin. Then Park Jimin stepped out and bowed.

"The 7 CEOs are walking like they own the building they were walking into and who knows. Maybe they do." The reporter said with a smile.

"Bulletproof Entertainment has just entered for the meeting. No one knows what's really going on all we know is that Bulletproof Entertainment, EXO Nights, and Neo-Culture Technology are all meeting here tonight." The reporter said as another SUV pulled up.

"Doh Kyungsoo is the first of EXO Nights to appear." She said as he stepped out. He buttoned his black blazer. He extended his hand in and she stepped out. They started in as the rest followed. "This is the first time Min Seok aka Xiumin has been seen with a girl on his arm at any event. Whatever is happening is obviously serious as no smiles are being seen tonight."

It was a moment before the last company showed up; when they did it was in a Limo. Taeyong got out first wearing a silver suit with a vest under it and that's it. He buttoned the blazer and sighed before walking in.

"History is being made tonight wether good or bad." She said logging off.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a city run by the big three Myung-Hee manages to catch the eye of one of Exo Nights' CEOs, Kim Min-Seok. She developed a crush after running into him a few times. They grow close as an unseen danger grows closer than he ever imagined.

She hummed along to the music playing over her headphones. It was the new single from IZ called Eden, which was epic. She picked up a CD and read it before setting it down. She picked up her phone and backed up her back hitting someone sending her phone falling from her hand.

She gasped pulling the headphones off her head. She knelt down, but a hand had already grabbed it.

"I am so sorry." She said standing up. She reached for her phone only for him to pull it back. She looked up and found a gorgeous dark red haired young man. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place his face. 

"It's totally my fault. I'll get you a new one your screen shattered." He said smiling at her.

"You don't have too Nim." She said bowing. She bit her lip, she didn't want him to think she was a money hungry bitch because she wasn't. 

"I insist. When I break the phone of someone as beautiful as you are I need to replace it." He said smiled at her blush.

"I'm going to lose this right?" She said and he nodded. "Ok then." She said nodding.

"Great. Come on." He said walking out. She sighed and followed him out. Bowing when he opened the door she got in.

"Samsung or IPhone?" He asked looking at her as he got settled in the car. 

"Samsung." She said softly and he nodded. 

He looked at her as she looked out of the window her hands shaking slightly. She seemed nervous and so he leaned forward. 

"Sun-Hwa. Take us to the best Samsung store." He said and the woman in the front seat bowed her head.

"I'm Kim Min-Seok. You can call me Xiumin." He said smiling.

She blushed smiling back, "I'm Park Myung Hee." She said softly as she looked at him. "How old are you?"

"30" he said softly and she nodded.

"I'm 27." She said smiling widely. "However I look it where as you do not." 

"You look gorgeous." He said smiling gently. He didn't normally flirt with strangers being a CEO for a wildly famous company kept him busy, but she was exceptionally gorgeous. 

"Ah thank you Min-ssi." She said blushing for the umpteenth time since she met him. She looked back out of the window and pushed her black hair back. She had on light makeup and heeled converse wedge. She didn't make a habit of dressing like this. She normally dressed really nice, she just wanted a day where she was able to dress down. She had chose today; Had she have known she would be meeting someone so sexy she wouldn't have chose this outfit. 

"Please. Call me Xiumin." He asked as they pulled up at the store. She got out first, followed by him. She followed him in wonder why people were staring at them. 

"Xiumin? Why are people staring at us? " she asked as they walked up to the counter. 

"I broke this young lady's phone and I would like to buy her a new one. " he said and a woman gasped from behind them. She turned and looked at her confused; "Xiumin why does she look like she's about to pass out? " Myung asked tugging on his sleeve. 

He turned and looked at the woman before looking at Myung, "because I'm famous. I'm a CEO of Exo Nights. As in the club." He said it as if it was no big deal, but in reality it was huge. She nodded slowly and sighed. 

"Would've been nice to know before hand so I could deny a new phone better." She mumbled crossing her arms in front of her chest. She already knew what the paps were gonna say if they found out. 'Mystery girl tricks CEO into buying her a new phone.'

He thanked the man and led her to the phone displays, "which one do you like?" He asked looking at her as she tried find the price tags. " I asked him to turn the price tags off."

She groaned and sighed, "Xiumin. Just get me the cheapest please. " she begged as phones flashed. 

He pointed to one and the man nodded. "Pick out a case. I'm not taking no for an answer."

She walked to them and picked a galaxy on the had a spot for ID. She'd put her Woosu photo card in it. It was her prized possession. She managed to go to a meet and greet and he signed it when she told him that he was her bias. 

To say she absolutely loved it would've been a massive understatement. She held up the case, "its the cheapest and I really love it." 

He chuckled and nodded, "OK. " He helped his hand out for it an walked up front. He texted someone and soon security cleared out the store. "I want to put her on my account."

"What?!" She squeaked out. She grabbed his arm, "Xiumin no." She said shaking her head adamentely.

"Xiumin yes." He said nodding just as adamentely. He turned back to the counter nodding. Myung watched in absolute dread. She just knew if anyone found out she'd be branded an evil person. 

The clerk did what he was asked to do, "ma'am what is your current plan?"

"I don't have one I use my phone for emergencies and music." She admitted sighing. She waited as the man finished setting it up. She dug in her bag and grabbed her wallet pulling out her photo card she slipped it into the slot for ID as she smiled. 

"Who is that?" He asked looking over her shoulder. He chuckled as she blushed. 

"His stage name Woosu. He's the drummer for IZ. They're a band. " she said blushing more. "Thank you Xiumin oopa. Thank you isn't enough." She said shaking her head. 

"So go to dinner with me Friday. " he said grinning. He chuckled a her shocked look. 

"Fine, but let me cook for you." She said watching him. "I love to cook. You could come to my house." She said and he nodded. 

"OK. See you friday at 8?" He asked and she nodded. "Great." He said, kissing her chin and leaving.


End file.
